Hiding from Derek
by werewolf girl8907
Summary: Chloe has been bit by a werewolf and decides she doesnt want anyone to know. But will not telling Derek backfire on her? This story is really OOC but plz R&R, acctually being updated as in the story is being continued now Should be done soon!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- EXPLANATION! I am sooooooo sorrrrry for getting your hopes up that I FINALLY updated on my story... I'm just breaking this one into chapters instead of that huge long one... But because I must have REALLLY disappointed you guys and haven't updated in forever, I'll finish this up... I'll be up late tonight LOL oh well -^^-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers Series**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**CPOV-**

How many movies have you seen of a werewolf or books you've read about them? I know that I have been doing a lot of research on this topic lately. Not for what I'm guessing you're thinking, not because I want to know more about Derek….. I mean don't get me wrong, of course I want to know more about him, he's so, I don't know, secretive about his past life, and its killing me not to know. But no, not for Derek, not just for fun, because…. Well, I guess I should say…. I got bit…. Yeah. It still stings two.

It happened like this, I was just sitting out in the woods outside of the safe house, down by the river when I totally black out. I wake up at least an hour later when it's dark out, with a flaming feeling inside me and an agonizingly painful cut on the back of my hand. With a closer look, it is a bite; I look around to see large paw prints trailing into the deeper part of the woods. It wasn't Derek; I know that for a fact, he still hasn't changed yet so that's impossible. I still don't know who it was, and don't think I know him/her, but whoever it is, I know that if Derek finds out, that person will not be trotting around with an evil brain much longer.

Okay to focus back to the present, I am sitting in the HUGE library in the safe houses basement, chatting with Liz. (Yes I can still do everything a necromancer can do) She is the only one who knows what happened to me. I can't really trust any one else, and I know I should tell Derek, but he would just freak out.

But thanks to Liz, I didn't have to worry about Derek ever finding out. She had found this little talisman like thing that totally hid the smell and everything from other werewolves. So Derek, Simon, Tori, Andrew, and Will (someone that was in the house before us) had no clue what happened to me. Good too, I don't need any more things for people to worry about over me.

"No, I still think that Owl City will always have a better sound in the background, any ways his voice is AWESOME!" Liz yelled we usually talked about random subjects like music now.

"Yeah, he is good Liz, I like the song fireflies, but you know who my favorite band is, and it will not be changing for awhile!" I said coupled with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and I still can't believe that you listen to that kind of music! I mean seriously, can it get much more emo than the song pain, I mean seriously," Liz starts singing one of my favorite songs by Three Days Grace, "pain without love, pain I cant get enough, pain I like it rough, cause I rather feel pain than nothing at all."

"THEY'RE NOT EMO!" I yell, loud enough for the entire house to hear. With what happened to mean how can I NOT listen to music like that? That bite changed me more than I thought...

"Okay, I do like some of there songs, like Riot."

"Okay, that is a good song." I said, smiling.

Liz laughed when a smell wafted down the hall, Simon. He smelt like soap and vanilla, sometimes that gave me headache, especially when I have to sit next to him in a car. Another way to know that it is Simon (and you don't even have to be a werewolf to know this one) is he is the _loudest_ walker I have ever heard. I smiled to myself when I heard his feet hit a chair in the hallway, him swearing under his breath.

The door swung open and Simon walked in, wearing a worn out shirt and surfer's shorts, I could barely make out the logo on his shirt, it looked like some promotion for a band but I couldn't tell.

"Hey, Chloe, what's with all the yelling?" he asked, that usual smile on his face that said, I like you a lot. Ugh, I am not in the mood for another attempt at asking me out from him, defiantly no time at the moment.

"Oh, nothing, sorry, I was just talking music with Liz." I said

"Oh, well it was a pretty loud conversation." He said, trying to keep me talking.

"Yeah, well I'm going to go outside for a bit see you round." I bounded out of the library to fast for him to respond, and ran up the stairs on all fours.

I didn't have anything against Simon, but I just didn't have the same feeling as him, I liked him as a friend. I know that this is an annoying comparison, but, for me Simon is the Mike, in my Twilight story. I think Derek is my Jacob (and not for the werewolf thing) and I don't really have an Edward yet, but that's fine with me… For now that is. I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now, way too much other things going on.

I entered the living room silently, shutting the basement door quietly as possible. Tori was sitting on the couch listing to a CD player, I crept up behind her; apparently she didn't hear my yelling from the basement. I grabbed one of the headphones off of her and yelled in her ear, "HI, TORI!"

"Chloe, what the hell are you doing!" She yelled in surprise at me.

I just laughed, than put her music to my ear.

"Ewwwwwww, why are you listing to Hannah Montana" I said.

"Cause, I like her music, what kind of music do you listen to anyway, country."

I didn't have any problem with country, but I didn't like it as much as the alternative rock that I listen to.

"No, I don't mind it, but I like different kinds of music, and why is the house going crazy over music all of a sudden!" I yelled the last part; Tori just stared at me blankly.

"I don't know." She said, getting up, taking her childish music, and walking away. I laughed; after how she treated us she deserved a little bit of a trick.

I went into the kitchen to go outside, than thought better. I ran up stairs and grabbed a sweater out of my room, on the way out I also got my iPod (which Andrew had got for me, after I was sitting on the computer listing to the Black Eyed Peas for a week, he finally got me one along with two gift cards for iTunes) I un-twirled the ear buds and stuck them in my ears. I hit the play button and some song by Shakira started playing, which was all I could see on it before I ran back down the stairs and out the door.

As soon as I was outside and at the edge of the woods I could make sense of the music blaring in my ears, I laughed to myself, the song She Wolf had been put on by Liz as a joke, I couldn't help but listen to it for a couple days, it was addicting.

I turned down the music a bit and went deeper into the woods surrounding the safe house.

A little deeper in I found Derek, he was just sitting there on a rock by the river I was bit at, I turned down my music till it was just a buzz and walked out to him.

"Hey, Derek, you ok?" I asked him.

He turned fast like he hadn't heard me coming, he probably didn't though. I two now have completely silent footsteps.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said then turned back to the river.

Something was up.

I walked up to his side and followed his gaze over the river. There were just thicker woods on the other side.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, than I secretly smelt the air to see if he smelt the Edison group or something. Nothing, we were the only ones out here.

"Nothing, just thinking" he said, not looking at me.

Oh crap what was he thinking so hard about?

"bout' what" I asked him.

He sighed heavily and walked back over to the rock. What was he doing? Oh please don't tell me he knows what happened to me! I went over to him ready for him to tell me what was going on.

He was silent for a minute than he said, "Just worried about all this crap going on, this safe house doesn't exactly feel like a 'safe house'." He said, emphasizing the word.

By now Three Days Grace was buzzing on my iPod, I was half tempted to turn it up, but didn't.

"Yeah, I have the same feeling, but for now, relax a bit, we have beds, warm food, and time to plan an attack on the Edison group, plus TV's and music stuff, computers," I paused here, waiting for him to respond, when he didn't I continued. "We should be safe from any surprise attacks from the Edison group, not to mention we have Will on our side now two." I finished

"Yeah, I guess." He said, but didn't sound so convinced. Why did he always have to be so negative?

"I'm going to look around a bit more; you can come with if you want?" I ended the statement more like a question.

Derek searched my face for a second than said, "Nah, I'm going to go back, you should come with two, it's starting to get dark." He said, standing up.

_Good _I thought to myself_ than I can _really_ look around._

"K" I said and started following him back to the house.

Once we were back at the house everyone was starting to yawn and get ready for dinner, I had no idea what it was, but whatever it was it smelled GOOD! Liz and I were back in the basement library, with a warning from Andrew and a laugh from Simon on the way in, we had our music playing quietly, Owl City: Fireflies, thanks to Liz, she wanted to listen to this song so bad.

"You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleep." Liz sang along with the song, I laughed and danced along with the song.

I really didn't understand her obsession with this band, but then again she didn't understand my obsession with Three Days Grace, so fair is fair.

Will came down as soon as the song ended, okay I'll tell you that Will is a vampire, and he is kind of cute, with long dirty blond hair swept off to the side, glowing blue eyes, and he was a little taller than Simon. Not only that, but he had the cutest smile, it kind of reminded me of Edward's in Twilight, the little half smile that showed his canines. Maybe it was a vampire thing. He was wearing ripped jeans and a plain black shirt that made his eyes pop.

"You two are so weird." He said with his smile on his face. Oh yeah I should say that vampires can also see the dead, or ghosts I guess I should say for Liz's sake, but they couldn't do all the stuff a necromancer could.

"Yep, you bet, what you expect from a dead girl and a necromancer/ were-" I cut Liz off glaring at her.

"Sorry" she mouthed.

"Chloe, I know your little secret, you're a werewolf and I know how it happened." He said, whispering werewolf.

I could feel my face pale

"Y-you-you didn't tell any-" He cut me off.

"No I didn't and I won't, I'll keep your secret." He said smiling again

"Okay, thanks, but I have one question, how did you know?" I asked frantic, still in shock.

"I was going to get you from the woods when I found you on the ground with a wolfish bite on your hand, so I kind of figured, you wouldn't want to tell anyone because that's how you are." He said, whispering any part that the other werewolf up stairs would be thinking about, or freak out about.

Now I knew that my face was pale, as pale as the dead.

"Oh," was all I could say.

He laughed, nickel back was playing in the background now, got to be somebody, and it was almost over though.

"Well, then you won't be freaked out if I do this." I said than pounced on him, knocking him onto the red velvet couch. He laughed; it was contagious enough that everyone was on the ground laughing now.

"What the hell is so funny?" I heard a gruff voice yell over the now playing muse uprising song that was somehow blaring and the roar of laughter. Derek.

"N-o-t-h-i-n-g!" Will said in-between laughs.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." He grunted, now that it was a bit quite.

"Sorry," I said, I kind of liked having Will know what I was, it was cool.

Derek looked at me and said it was okay, than he turned around and stalked out.

"OKAY," Liz yelled," TO FINISH THAT SENTENCE, THAT'S WHAT YOU WOULD EXPECT FROM A DEAD GIRL AND A NECROMANCER/WEREWOLF!"

I flinched when she yelled the last part, but remembered that no one could hear her. Will started to laugh again, apparently as he said from my expression.

Dinner that night was spaghetti and garlic bread, I have to say, Andrew is a pretty decent cook. I tried not to inhale my food, but it was so dang GOOD. I knew that Will and Derek were, but that doesn't mean I should. I laughed when Will had a piece of a noodle hanging out of his mouth. Everyone else busted into laughter after me. The mood was pretty light after that, except for Derek, he just stared at Will like he was crazy.

After dinner I decided I would sleep a bit before I ventured outside with Liz.

I got at least 3 hours of sleep; I got out of bed at midnight, and then ran outside as quietly as possible, which wasn't easy. When you're this excited, that kind of stuff just leaves your mind. I was about to open the door when Will jumped in front of me.

"I didn't know you could change yet." He whispered.

"Yeah, and I was kind of going to go outside, can you move?" I whispered back.

He was quiet for a minute than he said, "I'm going to come with you."

"Ummm, I don't think you should-" He cut me off.

"Come, on Chloe, I just want to help you, like you do for Derek."

I paled when he said that, I never told him that, I didn't advertise this kind of stuff, and I knew Derek didn't want it advertized either.

"I-I-I-I-"

"Chloe, I heard Derek talking about it to Simon the other night, he had said that he wanted to tell you that he was extremely thankful for your help, and that he felt better with someone there." He said.

I don't know why, but for some reason I liked that, the fact that he liked having me around when he changed, that he was glad I was there, and was more comfortable with me there with him.

When I was quiet for a minute Will started talking again, "So, I want to be there for you, to make you feel more comfortable."

I didn't really need him for that, the change for me was pretty quick and painless, but if he really wanted to be there, why not.

"Sure, what the heck", I said.

He smiled and said thanks.

I was just standing against the tree, bouncing in spot, I don't know why, and neither did Will, he was starring at me, especially since now I was in a tank top and extremely short athletic shorts, my choice of clothes for changing.

"Umm, Chloe are you going to change, or…"

"Yeah, just give me a sec." I said, halfheartedly, I was waiting for the wolf to come up in me; I was willing it to take control, to shift me into another form. I started to feel the familiar bubble of pain, a whimper escaped my lips. I bent down onto all fours, the wolf was close now, and I could feel everything starting to shift. I closed my eyes and pictured me in wolf form; this usually helped with the changes.

After an enormous burst of pain, shooting through all my limbs, and making me feel like I'd rather be dying, I was lying on the ground, as a wolf.

Will was silent for a second," Wow, you're beautiful." He said.

I snorted, than looked up at him, he looked different when I was a wolf, I don't know why, but he was almost like glowing, he stuck out a bit more than the rest of the surrounding woods.

"What you are Chloe." He said, smiling.

_Okay than…._ I thought. What does he mean by that? I stood up and started to back into the woods.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you later than." He said

I laughed the sound a weird sort of wheeze. Than turned and bolted into the woods behind me.

* * *

**A/N- So again sorry for getting your hopes up, at least I'm going to finish this up... I won't be able to get it all up tonight... Sorry might be up by tommorow.. But HEY summer break iz comin REALLY FAST one week... I got my DP creativness back :D I gonna try to update :)**

**Thank you sooo much for understandin... You have no idea how bad I feel for all those people who probably came on here thinking 'OMG SHE FINALLY UPDATED A STORY!' Than just saw it was broken apart.**

**AGAIN SORRRRRY :\**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Back to where Derek was sitting by the river in the woods.)

**DPOV****-**

How much competition was I going to get? First Simon, now this Will guy! He's a friggin vampire, how much of a difference is there between a werewolf and a vampire, they are both monsters! Well, Will was not a monster, which I guess explains why Chloe was starting to like this guy. I could feel my shoulders slump at that thought. I liked Chloe, A LOT, especially with the fact that she helped me so much, like she actually cared, like she cared about the monster. The dangerous one.

I don't know how, but over the course of the last couple weeks, I had really started to like Chloe, she was just so nice to everyone, she put everyone in front of herself. But I still didn't like the fact that she would put herself in front of someone like Tori in the line of a gun if it meant to get that person to safety.

I didn't want anything to happen to my Chloe.

My Chloe….

My love….

My life….

My mate….

Yes I'll admit it, Chloe was my mate. I didn't mean for this to happen, but she just got so close, it's almost like she understood what I was going through. When she was with me during my changes, it's almost like she wants the pain to go away, like she didn't want me to be in that sort of situation.

But I knew I couldn't be with her, even if she wanted to be with me, but it was impossible she ever would, I was too dangerous to be around. So no matter what happened, no matter how much it hurt, I had to let either Simon or Will have her, and I would not be the jealous friend or brother. I didn't really want to be around when my mate fell in love with my brother or a _vampire, _I still couldn't believe that it was possible for her to actually like a _vampire!_ He was just as dangerous as I was, but Will didn't show it, it wasn't as obvious as it was with me.

I stared at the river in front of me, the blue water reminded me so much of her eyes, and it was almost painful. Then I heard her voice, 'Hey, Derek, you ok?' I was sure it was just my imagination but when I turned around there she was. Wearing a sweater that really brought out the fact that she was a necromancer, it was black with dark-gray skulls in little crosshatches. Why would she care if I was 'okay'?

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled, than looked back at the gentle river's currents in the water. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to Chloe at the moment; I didn't want to get my hopes up that she actually _did_ want to be with me. I heard her quiet foot steps come up to me; she followed my gaze over to the thicker woods on the other side of the river.

"What are you looking at?" She asked. I didn't even answer at first, _why did she care! Don't make it feel like you want to be around me._ Will was in the house, or even Simon, I'm sure she'd rather talk to them then me.

"Nothing, just thinking" I said, not looking at her, because I knew that I would get sucked into her gaze.

"Bout' what?" she asked me, ugh.

I sighed loudly and walked back to the rock I was sitting on earlier.

"Just worried about all this crap going on," I lied "this safe house doesn't exactly feel like a 'safe house'." I said empathizing the last word.

"Yeah, I have that feeling too, but for now just relax…" She kept talking, but I tuned her out, I knew that there were tons of reasons to be happy with why we were here. But all I needed to be happy was to have her around, just hearing her voice at least once could keep me going through the day. I started to listen to her again, just because I was craving her soft, calming, reassuring, tone. "…Not to mention, we have Will on our side now two." She said, just hearing that leaches name in her voice hurt me.

"Yeah, I guess." I responded, me being upset creeping into my voice.

"I'm going to go look around a bit more, you can come with if you want."

Finally I looked at her, looking at every part of her face, it hurt so much that I couldn't reach out and cradle her face, tell her how I felt about her. But I couldn't, it would just be so embarrassing. So I just said, "Nah, I'm going to go back, you should come with too, it's starting to get dark." I said, than stood up and started to head back, but slowly, waiting for her to follow, just to make sure she didn't get lost out here.

"K" was all she said, than we headed back.

Ugh, it was so hard to not turn around with her following me, I wanted to hug her close to me because I could hear her shivering back there, just trying to keep her warm like a friend would right? Oh who am I kidding, I wish that was something normal, or it was normal to hug a friend like that.

When we got back it was a relief to escape Chloe, just being around was starting to hurt now, all I wanted was her to like me back, was that so much to ask? Yeah, of course it was.

I was sitting in the living room watching Simon play some old war game, he kept asking if I wanted to play but apparently he couldn't get it through his thick skull that I didn't want to play video games right now. I shouldn't say that, Simon was my brother, but he was still annoying sometimes, but I will never regret the fact that I live with him. About an hour later Simon now sitting on the floor talking to some random person on the X-box live that was on his team in Halo 2. I heard a bang from down stairs and an explosion of laughter. _OH CRAP! Did Will do something to Chloe!_ I bolted up off the couch and ran down the stairs to the basement where the library was. What I saw though wasn't Chloe glued to the floor with a ravenous vampire at her neck, what I saw was Chloe on top of Will both laughing as they slid down to the floor. Was it wrong that I kind of hoped the other thing, so I could be Chloe's hero and throw that stupidly annoying blood sucker out of this house for a reason? Of course it was, but still.

"What the hell is so funny!" I shouted over the roar of laughter and some random blaring song on Chloe's i-Pod.

"N-o-t-h-i-n-g" Will said, _I wasn't asking you, you little b****!_

It was a little quieter now, and the fact that Chloe was spending more time with Will now than with Simon, and me combined was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Doesn't sound like nothing" I mumbled, chest throbbing.

"Sorry", Chloe said, I looked at her, with her saying it, even if she was still smiling like she was hiding something, made me feel a little better, but it hurt my chest even more.

"It's fine." I mumbled disappointedly, than went back up stairs. I plopped down on the exact same spot on the couch, Simon still playing the same game, and still talking to someone random person on live._ My life sucks_.

That night at dinner we had spaghetti and garlic bread, it was, surprisingly really good, thank-you Andrew. I wasn't trying too but I was, again, eating everything in sight. I heard Chloe laugh, I looked up to see an extremely long noodle hanging out of Will's mouth, it made him look so stupid, but when everyone else looked up they started laughing two. I didn't I just stared at him in disgust, how could a noodle hanging out of a vampire's mouth be funny? An almost silent growl rumbled in my chest. I _really_ hated this guy!

As soon as I was done with dinner I dumped my plate, helped clean up a bit, than went up stairs and took a shower, there was a reason I was doing this in the morning and at night. In the morning it got rid of the tension from my dream, the same nightmare I have every night of Chloe being attacked by Liam and Ramon, and me being unable to stop them and help her, than at night to get rid of the tension of the day. The warm water was so soothing on my tensed up muscles. After that I fell into my bed in my borrowed room, this being the first room I had where I wasn't sharing with Simon.

I didn't even notice how tired I was, but once my head hit the pillow I was out like a candle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(Right after Chloe had run into the woods.)

**CPOV**

I love the smell of the woods, the feeling of the ground flying underneath my feet. Being a werewolf wasn't that bad, it was weird for me, for the first week, especially since it hurt everyday! But now it was fine. There wasn't much out here; I scanned the entire border line of the safe house. Every time I tried to run out of the border though, I would be pitched back by some invisible barrier. (How movie like ha) so I wasn't going to be an idiot and batter myself senseless against it, trying to get through… That reminded me of my walk with Derek, when he said he went to the zoo and a wolf was throwing itself at the wall. Would that happen with me now? Like the animal attraction, where the dogs bark, and the wild animals go crazy. I hope not.

I started to head back after looking at the barrier once more; I would have to ask Andrew how he did that, and tell Simon to start doing that, to protect us from everything on the run.

Once I was back everyone was up, great I was out the entire night. I changed back and got dressed in an extra pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, I wouldn't be able to do anything about my skin, and it would look darker for a bit, maybe I could sneak into the house. Doubt it though. To bad I didn't bring my cell phone/walkie-talkie thing, than I could call Will, and ask him to help. WAIT, I know.

Liz was at the door I was going to give her the signal than she would swing it open and throw some books and papers, maybe some plate's around to distract everyone and I could run in.

"Okay, on three" I said, my voice was hoarse from not talking all night.

"One," I got into position like I was in the Olympics

"Two", Liz grasped the handle of the door, and tensed.

"Three!" I said and bolted forward, Liz whipped the door open everything inside flew, Tori and Simon who were bickering inside screamed and ran out, calling for me. I ran upstairs as fast as possible and into my room. slamming the door behind me. I gulped air, my heart racing, than I slid down the wall laughing at myself. Liz appeared in front of me rolling on the ground laughing. I asked her what was so funny and she said "Simon and Tori sound EXACTLY the same when they're screaming!" I thought about that, when I ran in both of them were screaming, but I couldn't tell the difference between the too.

"THEY DO!" I yelled and fell onto the floor laughing two.

There was a knock at my door, I calmed down a bit than stood up and opened the door. A very tired looking Derek stood outside, he was rubbing one of his eyes with his finger, and said "What just happened, I heard a lot of crashing downstairs." Than yawned.

Thank god my skin was back to normal now.

"Oh, that was just Liz playing a prank on Simon and Tori" I said, "sorry if it woke you up."

"It's fine." He mumbled than walked down stairs, a little more awake now.

I hung out the door and watched him walk down the stairs, his shoulders already slumped, an upset aura around him.

What was wrong with Derek lately?

**DPOV**

I walked slowly down the stairs, my dream from last night tugging on my mind. There had to be a way to get rid of this stupid dream from my mind. The same thing every night was just horrible, no matter how many times I've had this dream, the pain of it never dies, just sitting, watching my mate get torn to pieces by my kind. It was killing me. I wanted to protect her, but some how just being around her seemed to be dangerous... Looked like I'd have to try my best to avoid her than, for her sake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**CPOV**

I tried to forget about Derek by listening to music, he was really starting to worry me now, I was wondering if he knew what happened to me, if not, what could bother him so much, the tuff, strong, unemotional werewolf is starting to break.

**I can't escape this hell**

**So many times I've tried**

**But I'm still caged inside**

**Somebody help me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself!**

This song was starting to remind me of Derek, the thing is, I love this song.

**So what if you can see?**

**The darkest side of me**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe**

**It's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this ANIMAL!**

In a way, I kind of did help Derek with the animal in him, helped him with his changes. But he also seemed to act better around me. Kind of weird.

Okay, this wasn't why I turned on my music

Newer song by Three Days Grace that should work

**Never thought I'd feel this**

**I'm guilty and I'm broken down inside**

**Living with myself**

**Nothing but lies**

**I always thought I'd make it**

**I never thought I'd let it get so bad**

**Living with myself is all I have**

Hmm, can't relate this to anything so far.

**I feel numb**

**I can't come to life**

**I feel like I'm frozen in time**

I can relate a bit there, when my Mom died, I felt frozen in time, and I didn't feel right.

**Living in a world so cold!**

**Wastin' away**

**Living in a shell with no soul**

**Since you've gone away**

**Living in a world so cold**

**Counted the days**

**Since you've gone away**

Wow, this is why I like Three Days Grace, sometimes I can relate so well it's scary. Ha, not that I'm depressed or anything.

**Do you ever feel me?**

**Do you ever look deep down inside?**

**Starin at yourself**

**Paralyzed**

Can't really relate to that though

**I feel numb**

**I can't come to life**

**I feel like I'm frozen in time**

**Livin in a WORLD SO COLD**

**Wastin away**

**Livin in a shell with no soul**

**Since you've gone away**

**Counting the days**

**Since you've gone away**

**You've gone away from ME!**

**I'm too young too loose my soul**

**I'm too young too feel this old**

**For so long**

**I feel like I'm left behind**

**(Do you ever feel me?)**

**(Do you ever look deep down inside?)**

**(Starin at your life)**

**(Paralyzed)**

**LIVING IN A WORLD SO COLD**

**WASTIN AWAY**

**LIVIN IN A SHELL WITH NO SOUL**

**SINCE YOU'VE GONE AWAY**

**LIVIN IN A WORLD SO COLD**

**COUNTING THE DAYS**

**SINCE YOU'VE GONE AWAY**

**YOU'VE GONE AWAY **

**FROM ME!**

**I'm too young**

**I'm too young**

I wonder if anyone else in the house could relate to this; just with the fact that my mom is gone is why I can relate to this so well.

Hmmm, well it's over now, so next song please, but I do like this one.

**If you feel**

**So empty**

**So used up**

**So let down**

Okay that's enough with Three Days Grace for now. Ha too depressing, even if this song doesn't sound depressing.

How bout' Leona Lewis... Nah

How bout' Down by Jay Sean ft Lil Wayne. Can't pass this up

**Baby are you down down down down down **

**down down**

**Even if the sky is falling down**

**down down**

**Ooh (ohh) **

**You oughta know**

**Tonight is the night too let it go**

**Put on a show**

**I wanna see how you loose control**

**So leave it behind cause we got a night to get away**

**So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape**

**So baby don't worry**

**You'll be my only**

**You won't be lonely**

**Even if the sky is falling down**

**You'll be my only**

**No need to worry**

**Baby are you down down down down down**

**Down down**

**Even if the sky is fallin down**

Love this song, so romantic, but has a fun beat to it, its dance music

**Just let it be**

**Come on and bring you're body next to me**

**I'll take you away**

**Hey**

**Turn this place into our private getaway**

Okay I'm going to skip to lil Wayne's part; it's the coolest part of the song.

**Even if the sky is falling down**

**Like she supposed to be **

**She gets down low for me**

**Down like her temperature**

**Cause to me she zero degrees**

**She cold, over freeze**

**I got that girl form overseas**

**Now she's my miss America**

**Now can I be her soldier please**

**I'm fighting for this girl**

**I'm a battlefield of love**

**Doesn't it look like baby cupid sent his arrows from above?**

**Don't you ever leave the side of me**

**Indefinitely, not probably**

**And honestly, I'm down like the economy**

**YEEAAHH!**

Ha, love it. Next song, maybe, how long have I been listing to music? I didn't know so I just set the song on Breaking Benjamin I will not bow. Now this song is almost perfect with what were going through at the moment.

When I went down stairs everyone was sitting on the couch staring at the T.V well almost everyone. Derek was missing. I thought about going to look for him, but than I saw Will beckoning me down to the basement. I knew that I should go track down Derek, see what was bothering him so much lately. But I followed Will downstairs.

"Good morning Chloe, you've been gone for a while." He greeted me as I reached the stairs.

"Do you mean last night?" I whispered

"Yeah, you never came back last night, what were you doing?" He asked as we made our way down the stairs, closing the door behind us so we could talk a bit more normally, I still had no idea where Derek was, I couldn't smell him anywhere. (Derek smells like a wolf, like the woods, and he always had a smell that showed he was upset, at least as long as I could actually smell it.)

"Just looking around, there's actually a barrier out there, I couldn't get out no mater how hard I tried." I said.

"Oh. please don't tell me you were throwing yourself at that wall." He said, stopping to look at me at the foot of the stairs.

"No, which reminds me, have you seen Derek at all, I saw him this morning but he wasn't with everyone else, and I don't smell him anywhere." I said.

"How does throwing yourself at a wall remind you of- oh never mind, I never know with that guy." He said, it stung a little bit that he was talking like that, like he didn't care about him, I don't know why though.

"But that is the reason I brought you down here. I want you to go look for him, I'll come with, but you'll probably be better at tracking him down." He said.

"Wait, what, where is he?" I said, a bit frantic.

"He went outside a while ago, he hasn't come back either, so I want to go make sure he's okay."

Okay good, Will did care about what happened to Derek.

"Okay, let's go now, the faster the better, I don't want anything to happen to him." I said starting to go back upstairs.

"Hang on, I'm sure he's fine wherever he is for the moment, and its cold outside, like winter cold out there Chloe, here." He handed me an old black jacket, but it fit me, unlike my other one which I had basically given to Derek now. He slipped on a blood red jacket with a designer name on it, but it was really old and dirty so I couldn't make out the logo.

"Okay, now lets go", I said running up the stairs.

He got to the top before me with his vampire speed and opened the door, I ran straight outside and into the cold. I could of sworn it was snowing it was so cold, but it was just rain. Oh please let Derek have a jacket right now. I lifted my head to the air, smelling when Will closed the door. Not caring who saw, I just wanted to find Derek, now. It was hard to pick out his sent since he smelt like the woods, but I could faintly smell him. I looked back at Will than started to run down the path that Derek's smell was on. Will kept up effortlessly, and being a werewolf meant I had a high stamina, so I could keep this up forever, especially since I was looking for someone. I had to run, the rain was washing Derek's trail away, and if I didn't go fast enough there wouldn't be anything to follow anymore. But I still had to stop to bend down and sniff the ground, and now that we were deeper in the woods I was fine with doing that. Will was helping as much as possible, but being a vampire, he wasn't as good as tracking down someone as a werewolf is.

I could have sworn we searched every corner of those woods, we ran all the way to the barrier, than all the way around it, than went back through the entire woods, down by the now extremely fast running river, the clearing where Derek had half-changed last, the entire place.

Nothing.

He was nowhere.

_ Shit_.

We had to go back after that, no matter how much I didn't want to, we had to, it was pouring now, and I was starting to get a cold. Like Derek had said, that is not very often for a werewolf.

Obviously I had to tell the others that we had no idea what happened to Derek, no one did; no one had even seen him come down. So I went up stairs to see if he had just been in his room, but when I got there the door was wide open. My heart started to speed up, I walked in, all of his drawers were open, and they were empty, except for a note that read:

_ Chloe:_

_I figured you would be the first to look for me, I had to leave, I'm sorry, Please don't worry I'll be careful, I promise, as long as you be careful too. Simon can protect you just as well as I can, probably better, he wont get you chased down by werewolves, and wont snap at you for accidentally raising the dead in your sleep. He won't get you hurt, he wouldn't allow it, He doesn't know about this, no one does, so don't pound on him about it. I can't stand leaving you with that vampire, Will, but I trust you to be careful enough to not let him hurt you, and I know my brother will be able to do the same. Please understand that I am doing this for you, to make sure you don't get hurt by my idiotic behavior. I'm doing this to make sure Liam and Ramon don't show up at the door trying to take you, I know that's random, but I've just been having weird dreams about that lately. I'm doing this to protect you in the best way I can._

_Please don't look for me._

_Derek_

_P.S- I've been meaning to tell you this... but couldn't work up the nerve to say it in person... And I'm sorry I can't. You probably won't see me again so... I need to say..._

**I love you**

I just stared at the piece of paper, all the words blurring together except for the last 3 words. 'I love you'. the room started to spin and the paper fell out of my hands. I had enough time to pick it up, shaking, and fall back onto his- or used to be his -bed, before I fainted.

My dream was of Derek, I was sitting in the living room when he walked in, and his face was pale when he looked down at me. Like he knew I knew he likes me. I stood up and walked over to him, I grabbed his hand and squeezed, but didn't let go like Simon did. He was tense for a minute, but then he relaxed, smiling down at me. I hugged him, he was so _warm_. He hugged me back, holding me like I would disappear if he let go. I meant to say 'I love you too' but I couldn't open my mouth. I heard a door slam, and I pulled my face out of Derek's chest, he was growling his grip around me tightened, but it didn't hurt, standing in the doorway was Will, he was calling my name frantic, and started to come toward me. Derek's grip tightened even more, and I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay here with him. Will reached for me and as soon as he touched me I was pulled out of my dream.

"Chloe! Chloe are you okay?" Will was saying like I had just been shot at. I looked up at his blue eyes, not the eyes I wanted to see. My chest started to hurt and tears welled up when I remembered that Derek had left.

"Chloe what's wrong?" He asked.

"D-d-d-Derek le-le-left." I stuttered, sobs starting to break into my voice.

"What, what do you means he 'left'?" Will questioned.

I didn't respond I just pulled the letter still in my hands closer to me, hugging it to my chest. I wanted him to come back...

**_A Week Later _**

**CPOV**-

... I thought pain dies down after a while... Apparently not... At least it did when my mom had died... and that was worse than just someone leaving, right?

It didn't feel like that. It felt worse somehow. I guess knowing that this person had left on his own decision, and was out there, and could die, alone. I couldn't even think his name anymore it hurt so much. I wanted him back; I wanted to know if he was okay... I wanted to hear his voice again, even if it was his aggravated, go away tone, all I wanted was to hear him. How sappy was this. I didn't even know I liked him so much till he said he loved me. _Loved_ me, which was big right? I hoped so, and even if it didn't I wanted to go find him, and I still, every night, went out there and tried to pick up his sent and track him down. Even though I knew it was point less. Even as a wolf I couldn't pick that up when he smelled like the woods and the rain had washed the sent clean from the ground, saying it rained for at least an hour every night. Will and Simon tried to cheer me up by either playing video games or working on Simon's comic, but it was pretty much impossible for me to concentrate.

**Living in a shell with no soul**

**Since you've gone away**

I could really relate to this song now.

**Livin in a world so cold**

**Wastin away**

I felt wasted.

**Counted the days**

**Since you've gone away**

**You've gone away from me**

Yeah, he left, and I have counted every single day, I could feel every second tick by slowly and painfully with out him here.

**DPOV-**

This was the right thing to do right? I knew it was, but it didn't feel like it. Like I had said, I needed to hear Chloe's voice at least once to go on through the day. How was I going to go on now? But I needed to keep moving, find somewhere before it starts raining again... Wet and cold, that's what I was at the moment, wet and cold... and heart-broken. But that sounded cheesy, and Chloe was probably perfectly happy without me there.

**(Random point of view, just for the heck of it.)**

**TPOV**

Why was everyone so depressed about wolf boy leaving, I say we should be throwing a party; the dude was just bringing everyone down any way. I may be pretty good friends with Chloe now, but she was just such a downer; I couldn't talk to her without her head dropping to into her hands. PEOPLE, BIG DEAL! God, I hate being the only one in a good mood.

**WPOV**

Hmmm, I needed some sort of distraction for Chloe, maybe a small party or something. I'm sure there was something I could do to get her mind off things

**SPOV**

These games Andrew have rock, but they would be fun with Derek around, I wonder when he'll come back from his little 'trip'.

**APOV**

Okay, we need to go find Derek or something, because the kids just don't seem as cheerful as normal. Well mostly Chloe and Chloe being upset it getting Will upset, so yeah. Really needed some plan kind of search and rescue plan for Derek two now. Why did he leave in the first place?

**(3****rd person view, because there is just so much going on at the moment, Sorry if it sucks like this, I usually write in first person.)**

That night Chloe had skipped her normal routine of going outside to search for a nonexistent trail from Derek. While Will was setting up a small party for Liz's perfectly timed birthday, he thought that would make Chloe happy, she would at least try to have fun for Liz, like she always does he thought. Everyone else was asleep, except Andrew, he was sitting awake at his computer, trying to contact a friend from the Pack in Syracuse, to help find Derek. If only he knew that Chloe was a werewolf, than he wouldn't have to go through all this trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Dang, I didn't notice how crappy my writing was... This was last year? I think... I wanna rewrite all of this but that would take WAAAY to long...**

**OK REAL POINT of an author note in this chapter is to say (and this is for the entire story) I don't mean to offend anyone of there favorite singers... I'm just writing it down in my own personal opinion of the artists' because Kelley doesn't give a straight description of the kind of music Chloe would listen to. Just remember that the bite from the werewolf REALLY changed her personality...**

**Disclaimer: (counts for entire story) I do NOT own Darkest Powers in anyway... All rights go to Kelley Armstrong**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**CPOV**

Okay so now it has been a week and a day since Derek left. I count every day, I wasn't kidding.

This morning I decided to actually get out of my room and go downstairs. Vh1 was on the T.V in the living room the song Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson was just ending. I would not think to deep in to that song... hopefully.

I went into the kitchen to see if anyone else was in there. Tori was in the living room, Simon was in the kitchen working on his comic, he said hey and went back to drawing, I had set up a pretty good line for him to start drawing on, and was ahead of him. I grabbed a piece of bred and stuck into the toaster, than went over to the fridge and got the butter and strawberry jelly. As soon as the toast was done I took care of that than went to sit by Simon now in the living room, Vh1 was still on, but now it was Rihanna's new song Russian Roulette. Weird music video, but I like the actual song,

Simon glanced up at me, than at the T.V since my gaze was so stuck to it, I was mouthing the words to the song.

"You like this song?" He asked like I was crazy.

"I don't like the music video, but I love the actual song, it has good lyrics, and I like the music." I responded not looking at him and taking a bite out of my toast.

"Hmm, I guess." He said quietly looking back at his comic book.

I laughed, he looked back up at me.

"What's so funny?" He asked staring at me.

"You, you just go straight back to you're comic like that's all you know how to do." I said. Shakria was now playing on a commercial, promoting her new CD

He just stared at me, than smiled and shook his head.

"You're in a good mood today." He said.

"Yeah, well good." I responded, taking another bite out of the toast. Than I sat the plate still half a piece of toast on it, and ran up stars to grab my i-Pod, that song by Shakira had me want to listen to her songs.

I came down and Creed, Rain, was playing.

"It has been raining for days dude, get used to it." I said to the TV

Simon laughed, "Yeah, I don't get it, when will it stop raining!"

I laughed too, than put my ear buds in and turned on She Wolf.

Simon smiled over at me, obviously happy I was talking again.

I heard the song, but it wasn't in my ears, "Oops', I said, than plugged my ear buds into the i-Pod.

Simon laughed harder; I couldn't tell if it was because I was acting so weird to the song now playing in my ears.

Lady Gaga's new song came on, I paused Shakira to listen to the other perv's song. I pointed at the TV and said "How's that for weird!"

Simon turned and his eyes widened. I laughed even Tori- who had just walked into the room- chirped in.

"WOW!" She yelled, "MESSED UP! LIKE USSUAL FOR LADY GAGA."

We all laughed

"I actually kind of like this song!" I yelled surprised that I did.

"ADICTING!" Both Tori and Simon yelled, which started more laughing.

"Well sounds like the moods a little lighter than normal in here." Andrew said, holding a coffee mug and a newspaper he looked so much like one of those dads in a movie, especially with his dark red robe and brown pajamas underneath.

"Well, I guess I'll tell you guys what I have planned for today later."

Fifteen by Taylor Swift was playing now, and I actually got up and sang along to it.

Simon looked at me. Than mouthed wow.

"What?" I said, a little angry, my singing wasn't that bad was it?

"You're good." He said.

"Ummm, thanks." I said back smiling.

He nodded than turned to Andrew.

"No, you can tell us now, than we can get it over with, so I can play call of duty." Simon said, smiling when he said call of duty.

Ugh that's all has been playing lately, my soundtrack for the last couple of weeks has just been the sound of guns shooting and things exploding.

Andrew laughed, "okay, Simon, but this isn't going to be done by today most likely, although I wish it would." He said, than sighed. A second later the door bell rang, "Ah that would be Elena, and Clay now."

Elena and Clay? Who were they?

Andrew walked over to the front door and opened it up, outside stood a tall long-blonde-haired women, with blue eyes that almost glowed, and a blonde-haired man that looked like he spent all day in the gym pumping the heaviest possible. But he wasn't totally filled out, it was just his arms were HUGE.

"Tori, Simon, Chloe, this is Elena," he gestured to the women, "and Clay", he waved toward the strong looking man, "They're from the pack, and are here to help find... Derek." He said, whispering Derek's name, I knew it was for me, but of course I heard it.

I touched my necklace, checking to make sure the little paw print talisman hadn't fallen off of it. It was there. I didn't want these two to know I was a werewolf, I'm sure Andrew told them I was a necromancer, if not; I was going to have too, with all the others.

"Hi," Elena said, she smiled warmly, she seemed nice at least.

"Hey," Clay mumbled, like had rather be anywhere but here at the moment.

Elena looked at him; she whispered something to him that not even I could hear.

"Sorry, Clays' had some bad experiences with new people, but after a while he should be okay." Elena said, giving us an apologizing look. We all nodded.

"Okay so, Elena, Clay, feel free to make yourselves at home, I am sure that the kids will introduce themselves and help you find what you need. I will hold a meeting soon." Andrew said, looking over at us, than walked out.

I gulped, this couple looked pretty nice, but this Clay guy was kind of starting to creep me out. Simon was the first to go up and introduce himself.

"Hello. I'm Simon, I'm a sorcerer, and it's very nice to meet you two."

Elena smiled at him and shook his open hand, "like wise." She said, than she elbowed Clay, and he shook Simon's hand two.

"This is Chloe, she's a necromancer," he said, gesturing to me, I waved. "And this is Tori, she's a witch." He said pointing to Tori, she waved too.

"Nice to meet you all, we're going to go unpack, than we can get to know each other a little better." Elena said, than she grabbed Clay's hand and pulled him upstairs.

"Did they say _un_pack?" Tori asked, "so are they like, going to stop hanging out with the pack or something?"

"Tori! Stop it, you know what they meant." I said, giving her a dirty look.

"Hey, I never know with werewolves." She said, raising her hands defensively.

"You, seem to know with me." I mumbled under my breath, than walked out.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the Doritos and the cheese dip.

"Hey, Chloe, over here." I heard someone whisper.

I span around hoping to see the glowing green eyes. but it was Will, why did I still hope that Derek was in the house, I knew he wasn't.

"What?" I asked him, walking over.

"Come down here." He said beckoning down to the basement.

"K" I said, than sat down the food, "No bring those." Will said.

I gave a confused look to the back of his head. But followed him down stairs.

What was down there surprised me. The entire Library was decorated with streamers, and balloons were taped all over the place, there was a HUGE cake that could feed, like, 50 people sitting on a table in the middle of the room, and Liz was bouncing up and down to her favorite song on Will's i-Pod. (If you haven't picked up what her favorite song is yet... WOW, its fireflies by owl city.)

Will turned around and smiled, "It's Liz's birthday today" he said.

I looked over at Liz, almost like she was reading my mind; she said "17" and smiled.

"Wow, you're the oldest now!" I said, smiling.

She laughed and said 'yup'.

"Why don't you go get everyone, and we can have a little party?" Will said.

"Yeah, sure." I ran upstairs and got Simon to spread the news to the adults, well I go got Tori from her room.

Tori's room was way at the top of the safe house, basically she lived in the attic, and it was crazy just to get up there. You had to go up three sets of staircases, and try to find her door. I just followed her trail up there; having a higher sense of smell was pretty useful. Her door was the last one on the left... Isn't that a horror movie? Last house on the left. ha.

I knocked on her door, once, twice, three times. Where was she, I know I heard her in here.

"Tori!" I yelled.

"What do you want!" She yelled, but her voice sounded strained.

I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Tori, can you let me in?" I said, loud.

"No." I heard her whisper from inside, but to whom?

"TORI! Is some one in there?" I asked

"No, it's just me... I think." She whispered again.

"You think, what do you mean?"

"I don't know, but I can't get up." She yelled...

"Why did you lock the door?" I said, a little irked by her dumbness.

"I DIDN'T!" She yelled, a pinch of hysteria creeping in to her voice.

"Well it is now! Just hang on I think I can open it." I said.

"You cant, there's a chain lock on the top, and it's locked, I didn't lock that either, CHLOE WHATS GOING ON!" She screamed.

"HANG ON!" I yelled.

I grasped the door knob and threw myself at the door, it busted open immediately. Week door.

"Chloe! HELP, I can't... Get... Up!" Her voice was getting quiet almost like it was fading.

I scanned the room, but I couldn't find anything...

"Chloe, I don't know where I am." She said her voice was faint.

"What do you see?" I asked.

... No response...

"Tori, keep talking!" I said.

"It's totally black where I am." She whispered.

"Don't stop talking, even just hum or something. But do it loudly." I said.

She took the humming.

I followed the sound to the corner of the room; there was a hole in the floorboards big enough for a person to get through. It was completely dark down there, but another good thing of being a werewolf was, I could see perfectly fine in the dark, I could see Tori, curled up in a tight ball on a blanket down there.

I looked around for something I could use to give her light. There was a flashlight in the other corner of her room, I ran over and got it. I tried the batteries, they worked. I ran back over and shone the light in the hole.

"Tori open your eyes." I said.

She did and looked up her hand over her eyes to see.

"Chloe, thank god, you're a fast finder!"

I reached down for her, holding out my hand.

She stood up and grabbed it, than looked around. I yanked her up in one tug. She yelped.

"DANG! You're stronger than I thought!" She said.

"Yeah, and your heavier than I thought." I said, rubbing my forearm.

She laughed.

"Come on were throwing a party for Liz, she's 17 today." I said.

"Wow, 17!" She said, eyes winding.

"Yeah, I know!"

I stood up and took her downstairs to the library.

Everyone else was already downstairs talking and fooling around. Both Tori and I joined in.

The party went on for so long; I think the first person to leave was at 12:00p.m. I was surprised that I had just let go of the fact that Tori _hadn't _locked herself into the room and I'm pretty sure the room hadn't had that hole in the floor before.

**DPOV**

_CRAP_, why didn't I think about this!

Pain was racking my every limb... I don't think I can do this without Chloe. I moaned this was so horrible; I was alone, completely alone. I knew I had to get used to changing alone, but I at least wanted Chloe to be there for the first_ full_ change. I knew this was it.

I gagged, but nothing could be throw-up, I hadn't been eating much, I couldn't with barely any money. So of course it felt like everything inside me was going to come up with the saliva dripping from my mouth/snout. Everything this time was a thousand times worse than normal, I had done this 3 times and it was never this bad, I didn't know if it was just because it was a full change, or if it was because my mate wasn't with me.

My arms and legs had collapsed out from underneath me a while ago, and I could taste the dirt in my mouth. My body was shaking. head throbbing, my hands were practically paws now; my fur was long and thick. But the worst of this all was the loneliness; I knew I would have to do everything in my life by myself; the last couple of changes had been nothing compared to this. Except the fact that Chloe was actually there helping me those times. I didn't even know what was on the other side of this.

The feeling was familiar, the wolf trying to take control of my body; he was going to shove _me_ into that cage I kept him in, in the back of my mind.

I could see the muzzle in front of my face, it looked so foreign, everything was so wrong, and no one was here to tell me I wasn't a monster, to reassure me that everything would be okay, even though I knew it wouldn't. I convulsed body curling on the ground; everything was so painful I swore I was going to die instead of change into a wolf. Than, as impossible as I thought it was, the pain got worse.

It was absolutely agonizing like I had been hit by a train, a car, a jet, and a friggin spaceship all at the same time, this time it felt like I'd _rather_ be dying, not that that would be a bad thing, I was such a jerk to everyone, that no one but Simon and Kit would miss me, in fact, everyone else would probably throw a 'Thank-god Derek's dead party' or a 'the monsters dead' party. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that it would all just disappear, everything would disappear, I would disappear, the pain, the lust, the heart-brake, and everyone would be better off... Soon... one thing did... The pain at least was gone, but everything else was still there, magnified.

I opened my eyes after falling asleep for at least an hour before I remembered that, that should have been the last change, I pushed up from the ground on unfamiliar legs, and I knew I had changed. Not long after the shock had died away, the worry made it self known, what if I couldn't change back? I guess that would be better, maybe not for me, I'd still have the same pain of loss, but everyone else would be happy... Right? Probably.

I looked around, the colors were even different, colors that I couldn't figure out what they were, they weren't even a mix of too or even 5 colors, they were they're own. The trees where so much bigger than normal.

I shut my eyes, trying to hide from the difference, I felt like a little kid, doing something he never did before, like the first time I had been out of the Edison group's hospital like place. But that time someone was with me, Simon and Kit. This time no one was, and this was bigger than that... I was different, I was in a different form, I was the monster, the same kind of monster that attacked Chloe every night in my dream, and it hurt. It hurt so badly. I haven't even thought about what it would be like after the change, how scary it would be for me. I wanted Chloe to be here, I _needed_ Chloe to be here for me, like I tried to be for her. Like she always was. She was always there in my worst times. My most vulnerable time. This time she wasn't.

I dropped my head and whined to myself, all of this felt so wrong... I didn't want to be this monster. But I couldn't help it, you couldn't change who you were.

I have never wanted home more than this.

* * *

**A/N- Elena & Clay are owned by Kelley Armstrong also... They are from the Woman of the Otherworld series...**

**GOD I HATE MY WRITING ON THIS STORY!**

**I'm fixing a few mistakes I can find but still I just HATE how this is put together...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**CPOV**

Just like our guest had said, Clay had warmed up to us during the party, the dude was hilarious, but annoying, like those guys in school that fool around to much, but its just so funny you cant stay mad at them. We had somehow got into a competition on how well you can sing these songs like game. I had to sing the song She wolf with Elena. But that was fun, it was when Liz went that everyone was just staring at the little paper microphone Simon had made floating in mid air. Will and I cracking up so hard we were rolling on the floor that was the funniest part. Or when I sang 'Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace, that was the first time people actually herd my favorite band, and I was moving along with the song, so I was falling on the floor, and throwing my head back and everything. It was funny to watch their faces.

It was the next day that Andrew told us what we were doing, he had said he 'didn't want to ruin the mood' last night. So I was worried when he called us all down, I haven't been in such a good mood in a long time. When I got down there everyone was already sitting down and whispering to each other. I sat down next to Will and looked at Andrew who was staring at all of us waiting for us to be quiet. He smiled at me, but I could tell that this was going to hurt. I looked back at everyone, giving them a 'be quiet' glare. They all hushed.

"Thank-you Chloe." Andrew said than sat down on the chair that was in front of all of us. I could imagine him swiveling around in that chair and saying 'you're fired'. don't ask why, but it was just one of those chairs, and Andrew seemed like someone who would say it.

"Okay, so I have called you all down here to tell you that," he took a deep breath, looking over at me from the corner of his eye, "we need to go find Derek." He finished. I flinched at hearing his name, the familiar bubble of loss and worry coming up.

"We can't just leave him out there alone in the cold, this is the reason that I had Elena and Clay come, they are experts at tracking down people, the only problem is, that it is going to snow tonight, and I don't know if we can stay in a hotel, we will need the money we have for food, water, and possibly health care, just in case." He said health care like he meant us, but I knew he meant Derek.

"Elena, Clay, you two should be able to keep warm as wolves pretty easily, so you should be okay to keep watch at night right?" Andrew asked them.

They nodded in response.

"Okay, we will have to share tents, and yes, I know you don't like that, but we need to keep warm during the night. It will be almost impossible to travel by car, so we will have to pack lightly, that means no heavy blankets, as much as I know you would like that." He said.

"Hang on a minute, what if we don't want to go look for wolf boy." Tori said. I looked over at her, a little hurt that my friend would say that about someone I love.

"Well Tori I know you and Derek don't exactly see eye to eye but-"

"He wanted to go on his own, and I say we let him decide how to live his life."Tori said, cutting Andrew off.

"Well, I guess-"

"Oh, just let her stay behind by her self, less complaining for us." Will said. glaring at a wall

"Well, actually, Will, I was just getting to that part; we need you to stay behind." Andrew said.

Will just stared up at him, giving him an are you kidding me look.

"Well, we need someone to watch the houses well were gone, and you and Liz would be pretty good at that, saying how you're both so fast." Andrew said.

Will thought about it. than nodded.

"And Tori shouldn't be that much more of a pain."

"Fine, but I'm doing this for you guys, not Tori, giving a little bit of an easier load." Will said.

Andrew nodded, than looked at the wall for a second,

"Well, than I guess we will have to have Chloe sleep by her self in a tent. If you can Hun." Andrew said.

The endearment cut through me like ice, I wasn't ready for that kind of talk yet. I nodded.

"You'll be warm enough?" Andrew asked.

I sighed, closed my eyes putting my head back on the couch, I should tell them about the bite, but it would just be so embarrassing at the moment, especially with too werewolves already in here. That gave me an idea.

I bounced up onto the couch next to Elena and pulled my necklace out from under my shirt, showing her the little paw print talisman. Her eyes widened for a moment than looked up at me, her eyes sad, asking me quietly how that happened. Thank God she was smart, she figured it out fast.

I said it was a long story just as quietly so only Elena and Clay could hear, I unclasped the pendant from my necklace, and I immediately smelt the difference in my scent, I looked up at her, her nostrils were flared, obviously she understood what it was for. I clipped it back on and asked if she could tell them what happened for me. She nodded and looked back at Andrew.

Our exchange was so quick that no one had really been able to guess what was going on except for Will.

"Chloe why don't you unwrap that hand of yours." Elena said. Still looking at Andrew.

I had wrapped my hand up in a little glove like thing to make it look like my hand was just having growing pains or something like that. I followed her instructions and took the wrap off. the bite mark was still there, faded, but easy to see that I was bite by a large canine.

Elena gingerly took my hand and showed it to Andrew. His eyes widened, than looked at me.

"You are going to have to say how this happened Chloe, and why you haven't said anything."

I looked down at Will, he nodded, and he was going to help explain this...

"So that's why I didn't want to say." I finished, after talking for what felt like an hour, explaining everything that happened, and how I went out at night almost every night. Will telling every one how he knew about this. Everyone's eyes had rounded till they looked like plates.

"Okay, so, no need to worry about you that much." Andrew said, coupled with a laugh.

"Yeah," I said. I was glad he hadn't flipped out on me about that, I thought he would have.

"Well, everyone, were going to head out soon, go get everything you need packed up and we will start on our way. Simon, if you could come out and help with the tents when you're done packing that would be very nice." Andrew said.

Simon nodded and headed up stairs to his room to pack, I followed up to my room, Tori not that far behind.

**DPOV**

_ It was so cold._

I was afraid to change back, even if I could, I would probably freeze to death. So I stayed a wolf, the harsh wind blowing the smell of snow toward me, it wouldn't be long and my pelt would be painted to a white from lying in the snow for so long... I could barely move, my mind digging into the darkest places possible as I tried my best to stay warm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**CPOV**

It did snow that night, bad, at that, you couldn't see 3 ft ahead of you. When we got into the woods it looked awesome but weird too, it was like you were in a totally white room with a few trees, but you could never walk into a wall. We walked over to the barrier, Clay and Elena were taking their luggage and the tents, Simon took my stuff and his, and Andrew took his. At the barrier Andrew did this weird ritual to let us through. The problem was he had to say what we all were. Simple for the others and himself, but than he had to try to figure out the right words to let me through. It finally let me pass when he said necromancer/werewolf. I got onto the other side a sighed, everyone laughed, and I joined in. We walked for a little bit, but decided that this was a bad way to look for someone. So we set up tents, without knowing our surroundings. Just that it was woods.

Elena and Clay helped set up tents and make beds in them. Than they went off to change so they could protect the campsite. I asked Andrew if I should go change too and he said it was up to me. So I did, but Simon was looking for me, even after Andrew said I went to help protect the camp, I was a pure white wolf so I guess it makes sense that he couldn't see me sitting in front of him. I wheezed a laugh when he walked right past me calling my name, he looked back at where I was sitting, seeming to look right through me. than I stood up and he saw me, he jumped back with a yelp.

"Whoa, talk about hiding in plain sight Chloe!" He said.

I laughed again.

"You're barely visible against the snow! That's crazy." He said, smiling.

I nodded and ran off into the woods, spraying snow onto him on my way.

"HEY!" He yelled after me.

I laughed, this was fun.

I came back after finding Elena and Clay, Simon was by a fire that was dwindling with the snow that had slowed down a bit now, but it was still there, I came up by it and plopped down, closing my eyes. Until I felt something hit my head, I opened my eyes and glared at Simon, he was the only person out here so it had to be him. He laughed and pointed at my i-Pod, his ammo to throw at me. I snorted and took it, hitting the play button with the tip of my claw, a random song came on, and it wasn't too loud, but loud enough for me to hear.

It was animal I have become so I turned it up, letting Simon hear my favorite song. I smiled up at him, when Adam Gontier's voice came in.

"What song is that?" He asked, cocking his head to the side like a dog.

I copied him, but did it to the beat of the song. It had played the chorus now, so he knew the song. I bobbed my head, than jumped up. Simon just stared at me, confused at what I was doing, I laughed. I wasn't doing anything, until I decided to make a fool of myself and chase my tail, Simon feel over laughing, I had caught a huge chunk of fur when Andrew opened up Simon and his tent door, he stared at me with a dumbfounded look on his face, I was still holding the tuft of fur, I smiled and started to laugh. Andrew shook his head and turned back into the tent. Simon just started laughing harder.

The next song on was I hate everything about you, so I skipped that song, not in the mood for a sad song like that. I don't care came on, I love this song, it was by Apocalyptica and Adam Gontier singing. I pounced at nothing when the good part of the music came in. Simon laughed harder.

A little while later after fooling around to every single Three Days Grace song I had, lighter music came on and Simon turned in. I stayed out, listening to the music; it was quiet enough that only I could hear it.

I heard a howl from about a mile away, Elena.

What was up? That was more of a distress call. I backed into the woods and howled back, a questioning howl, asking her to come back. I got a response a little bit later, She had found something. I looked over at Clay who had been laying in the snow for a little while, dozing. He nodded and I ran after her.

I came up next to Elena no longer than 2 minutes later, running a mile wasn't that much work, I wasn't even panting by the time I got over there. Elena was sitting next to a plastic bag in a clearing, the moon glowing off of her blondish fur. She pointed at the bag and whined, I came up and sniffed it, and it was Derek's. his extra clothes, what were they doing out here, and where was he? I dropped my nose into the snow, sniffing for his trail, I picked something up, but it was faint, an old trail. I looked back at the bag, on top was his sweater and the jacket I had given him, it was my turn to whine. Why did he leave this, its freezing out here? Crap.

I huffed to Elena, telling her I had a trail, and I was going to follow it, even if it was old. She nodded, but came up next to me, saying she was coming with me, I nodded to her, than howled to Clay, Elena joining in soon, and Clay's howl came a second later. I huffed again than took off, following Derek's trail. It was kind of hard to follow, it was so faint from being old, and the snow was covering it, but I just plowed the snow with my nose as I ran on his trail. It was weaving around the trees, than it took a sharp turn toward the river. A little bit from the ragging water, Derek's scent was very strong, still old, but strong, in a clearing. Elena had smelled it too and was howling to Clay, it was actually light outside now. So he was probably changed, and packing up the tents with the others. He howled back, obviously he was human now. His howl told us to come back, but also to run back to the house and run around in circles, Elena cocked her head, I started laughing, enough that I feel over, that's what happens when you howl as a person. Elena smiled and howled back that Clay was crazy. I laughed and started off toward camp. Elena not that far behind me.

We had stopped when we found our clothes than went to change back. We were now walking toward the sight that we had found Derek's trail at, I had picked up another trail that was a little newer near it so we were following that. Once we got to the clearing. Elena and I were leading; I was singing random songs by Shakira. From boredom.

We were at the clearing after a bit- about an hour -we stopped in the clearing, I laid on the ground, face in the dirt, trying to tell how long ago Derek had been here. Elena was faster, getting only the night, than I circled around for the trail I had found before. It was leading away from the river I told them what I had found than sat down by Simon, he passed me a little nut bag, I didn't complain, even though it wasn't much, I opened the bag and ate them slowly, not wanting to waste food.

After our (extremely) small snack we set out again.

It was too cold for any one to want to talk. We followed Derek's trail, the only people that really talked were Elena and Clay, Simon tried to talk to me, but we couldn't really keep up a conversation. Really, this was pretty boring, but I wouldn't stop until we found Derek. I was really starting to worry about him, he was probably freezing somewhere, he hadn't took any money with him when he left, and we had found a huge wad of it in his bedside table drawer. Which meant he had to be hungry two, and I was guessing lonely, probably thinking extremely negative thoughts, bringing him self down... I needed to find him.

**DPOV**

All I could see was white, was I dead? No, I was totally covered in snow, I didn't really want to shake it off, and I was absolutely freezing. I closed my eyes again. Than forced myself to stand up. A harsh wind blew straight at my eyes when I opened them, making me wince and take a step back. Than I lowered my head and blinked hard, the wind had- thankfully -died down.

My surroundings were totally white, completely covered in snow just like I had been. I decided to actually walk a bit from the area I had changed in. I had been here for a whole day, pointless. I thought that I would be running around as a wolf, but the pain in my chest had slowed me down way to much for my liking. I lifted my face to the sky, smelling the air, wanting to find something to chase, to get my mind of things.

I smelled something so sweet; I thought I would fall over from sticking my head out so far. I righted myself and started to follow the scent, slowly. Afraid to run on these legs.

I found the source, well kind of, the strongest spot that the heavenly smell was located. I lifted my head again, trying to smell it from the air and find the real source. I could smell it after a second, a wolfish smell, but also the smell of strawberries, it actually smelled so good, it was amazing. I followed it from where I was, this time following the scent from the air, I started to go faster, than a little faster, till I was going at a jogging pace, than I just gave up on that and ran...

_WOW_, I was fast, I mean, way faster than normal, faster than a regular wolf. I was pretty sure that I was faster than a normal _werewolf_! It felt so good to run.

The scent was getting stronger, and I kept following it till I made more sense of the smell. Strawberry-banana, the wolf like smell had to be from the surrounding woods, or even me, because that smell, was the smell of...Chloe...

My chest felt heavy again. Even thinking her name brought me down. It was enough to drag me to the ground again. But a question kept me up, What was Chloe doing this far away from the house? It was dangerous out here! I didn't want her out here. She was safe in that little bubble... Wow, that sounds so horrible; I wanted to keep Chloe in a bubble while I went out of it.

Wait what if she was kidnapped?

What if the Edison Group took her, or worse, Liam and Ramon? I bolted after her scent, hoping to god she was okay.

**WPOV**

Tori is a little... Grrrrrr. I hate that girl. All she did was sit there and complain that she was bored, and wanted me to talk for Liz, when Liz didn't even want to talk to her. When were Chloe and the others going to come back? Who knew, they were looking for a werewolf, in the woods that probably stretched all the way to Canada back there. Ugh. I wish Tori went with now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_(5 songs in here.)_

**CPOV**

We set up tents in an area that made no sense to camp in. But I was exhausted so I didn't have a problem with it. I actually slept this time, instead of going to look for more signs of Derek with Elena and Clay. I hoped we found Derek soon, I wanted to see him so bad now, and I wanted to hear his voice again. I yawned, grabbing one of the water bottles from the cooler outside before I went into my tent, than with a heavy heart I turned in. I put together a bed, making it more of a nest of blankets than a bed, I grabbed my i-Pod, and hit play, hoping for something soothing...

What piano songs do I have? I set it on the River Flows In you song, I liked that song but it was getting old, okay, random song now. I closed by eyes, hit the menu button and span the little wheel around a couple times. Shadow of the Day, by Linkin Park came on. I guess this works; I turned the song up and rested my head on my pillow, closing my eyes.

**I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only away  
And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you  
In cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only way  
And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you**

The song drifted to a quiet end, the next song that came on made it obvious that I had went to the shuffle thing.

**I could go back to every laugh  
But I don't want to go there anymore and I  
****know all the steps up to your door  
But I don't want to go there anymore  
Talk to the wind, talk to the sky  
Talk to the man with the reasons why  
And let me know what you find  
I'll leave my window open  
Cause I'm too tired tonight  
to call your name  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
You'll come in with the rain  
I could stand up and sing you a song  
But I don't want to have to go that far and I  
I've got you down, I know you by heart  
And you don't even know where I start  
Talk to yourself, talk to the tears  
Talk to the man who put you here  
Don't wait for the sky to clear  
I'll leave my window open  
Cause I'm too tired tonight  
to call your name  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
You'll come in with the rain  
I've watched you so long  
screamed your name  
I don't know what else  
I can say  
But I'll leave my window open  
Cause I'm too tired tonight  
for all these games  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
You'll come in with the rain  
I could go back to every laugh  
But I don't want to go there  
anymore..**

That was a newer song by Taylor Swift, Come In with the Rain. Pretty song.

**He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right  
Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight  
Oh cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm searching for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long  
He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take  
Oh I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster **

Beautiful Disaster, by Kelly Clarkson, live version so it was on the piano. Kind of reminded me of Derek...

**I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.  
I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.  
The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love, remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.  
So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.  
Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old.  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home.**

Home by Daughtry, I'm starting to drift off now, so I put my i-Pod on a single song, one that would stop all the music when it was over.

My all time favorite Rascal Flatts song, My Wish

**I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,  
But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take.  
But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big **

I feel asleep as soon as that song was over...

**DPOV**

It was probably midnight as soon as I found a camp. There were too werewolves asleep on either sides of the camp, as wolves, probably protecting the people in here. I didn't recognize their scents though, as long as they weren't too messed up ones like Liam and Ramon. There were 2 tents up, one that I think Simon and Andrew were in, judging from the smell, and the other Chloe by herself.

My heart started to thunder in my chest from being around them again, especially Chloe. I walked quietly over to her tent, and walked in. Why was it open when there was snow outside, why were they even out camping, this far away from the house, when it was winter outside? All the questions disappeared when I saw Chloe, curled up in a tight little ball with her i-Pod still in her ears, a nest of blankets around her, too pulled over her.

She looked so.. so.. upset, her face was scrunched up with worry, and tear tracks were could be clearly seen on either of her cheeks, I could still smell the water from her eyes now, than I saw one fall again. I whined, not able to keep the sound in, I walked all the way into her tent. Closing the zipper behind me, at least as well as I could with my mouth. Than I came up next to her, I lowered my head to poke her with my nose...

But stopped...

I left her, saying that I loved her, what would she think when I came crawling back?

Waking her up from pure greed to see her eyes and hear her voice, I doubted she would be very happy with me...

But It was pure lust just to press my nose to her and at least_ try_ to wake her up. So that's what I did. I crawled up closer to her (because I had decided to lay down in the corner for some reason, probably because of the warmth and the fact I was by my mate again) I poked her with my cold, wet nose trying to wake her up. She just moved a bit then groaned, but didn't wake up, I whined and poked her again. This time she woke up, but didn't open her eyes.

She must have thought that I was one of the other wolves outside because she waved me away and mumbled, "I don't want to get up, I'm actually sleeping for once, whatever it is you don't need me to help you, you can do it yourself."

I cocked my head to the side, why would one of the wolves need her, did they want her to be with _them_ when they changed, and I thought she only did that for me?... But maybe she didn't.

I whined again and got closer pressing my now a bit warmer fur against her, she rolled over, really not wanting to get up.

_Come on, you're making this so hard._

I heard a soft snore escape her lips and decided to give up. I laid down next to her, trying to keep her warmer, I pushed her hand up and onto my neck with my muzzle like a dog, she wrapped both her arms around me and hugged me close to her, putting her face in my ruff. It felt so good to be this close to her, I smiled to myself and put my head down, immediately joining her in a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I'M CAUGHT UP YAY! U know what that means ^^**

* * *

******Chapter 9**

******CPOV**

When I woke up after having an extremely peaceful dream I was shocked to find a large black animal in my tent, I pushed up slowly and quietly and took a better look at it. It was a wolf, a big black wolf in my tent, he must have been a werewolf, but I didn't know any black ones. So who was this? I put my hand on the wolves' shoulder, he flinched under it. but didn't move at all. I poked him a bit, he grunted and something clicked in my head. It couldn't be...

No, that was impossible. I rubbed the wolves' back, trying to wake him up, the wolf moaned than pushed itself up, he wasn't facing me though, he yawned and looked around. His head turned back and he caught my eye...

It was him...

It was Derek, those green eyes could never pass me by without me knowing who they belonged to. I whispered his name, trying to reassure myself that this pure black wolf was Derek.

He whined, and nodded his head, I smiled and threw my arms around his neck, and he leaned into me, whimpering.

"I love you too." I said.

He pulled back from me, green eyes blazing into mine, there was so much passion in them they're stare sent my stomach doing flips. He whined again and put his head against my chest. Hugging me, I wrapped my arms around him again, putting my face in his neck.

"I'm sorry." I said into his ruff. He pulled back again and looked at me with a confused look.

"I wasn't there for you when you changed." I said, sadness creeping into my voice.

He chuckled, looking down and shaking his big head.

"What?" I asked.

He looked up, I could tell what he was saying from his eyes, almost as if he was talking- a way of communicating between werewolves in different forms- "its fine, I wasn't there for you either."

I felt my eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, how did he know!

He gave me a small smile, his eyes looking at me forgivingly. HOW DID HE KNOW!

"Derek, I want to know how you know!" I said, looking at him, feeling a bit of anger creep up.

He looked at me surprise in his eyes. I thought about that, I would have told him some time anyway, and I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. I hugged him saying I was sorry for snapping at him like that. He sighed, saying it was okay. He looked back up at me, his eyes had a huge mixture of emotions in them, than they lit up knowing how to tell me how he knew. He lifted his head, his nose twitching. He smelt me? I reached down to my necklace, sure enough the little paw print talisman had fallen off. I looked back up at him, his eyes (once again saying everything he wanted to tell me) said he wanted to know how it happened.

"Change first, I want to hear you talk." I said, trying not to sound desperate, but falling miserably.

He looked down, I knew what he meant.

"Derek, can't you change back?" I asked, worry consuming my voice.

He looked up at me, and shrugged the best a wolf could. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I blinked them away, and stood up, well at least as much as I could in the tent.

"Come on, I'm going to help you." I said.

He stood up fast and jumped out of the tent. I followed him out. He was sitting at the edge of the woods already waiting for me. I ran over to him. He turned and walked into the woods, we found a clearing a little bit in where he stopped in the middle, and laid down, I came up next to him.

"I think all you have to do is think about changing." I said, rubbing the back of my neck, "I can't remember exactly since I haven't changed since two nights ago, it usually just comes to me when I want it to... So try that."

It was quiet for a moment, than he hacked, shooting up from a lying position to standing. I quickly put my hand on his back and rubbed, he swung his head down, the sight of the change back to human was worse than changing into a wolf. He had no idea what it was going to be like. Derek started shake, the fur between my fingers was starting to slide back under his skin, his muzzle shrinking back. I closed my eyes not wanting to see all the pain that he had to go through, this was worse than the normal change. I put my head on his neck that was getting smaller, the fur receding faster. I could feel his skin now, extremely warm, even in the cold weather.

Derek convulsed, gagging, but nothing could come up, and his stomach was still trying to empty itself. His neck was human now, I twisted my head so it was resting against his shoulder, I crawled up closer to him and put my hand on his back again, the fur was just a stubble now. Derek just sat there for a moment, raucous, short rasps, the exact ones that I hated to hear from him. I opened my eyes than, pulling back from his shoulder to look at him, he was fully human now. His dark hair hanging around his face, body still shaking, still panting and not looking up from the ground.

"It's over now, isn't it." I asked.

He nodded, still trying to catch his breath. My heart was thundering at seeing him again. He looked up at me, his face was so amazing to see after so long, after all that worrying about him. I swore I was going to faint when he smiled and came up on his knees, he took my face in his hands that were still a little ruff and pressed his lips against mine, still warm from the change.

_Wow_, was all I could think for a moment. Than I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to lengthen the kiss. But he pulled back, trying to look at me again. I left my arms around him and our eyes met. I got caught in them like I used to when we were on the run. I pulled my gaze away after a minute and put my head on his chest.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear. His breath sent chills down my spine. His voice raising goose bumps all over my arms.

"I love you too, so much." I responded.

"I'm sorry I left Chloe, I just-I just really didn't want to see you fall in love with a vampire, or my brother, and I knew you were-" I cut him off.

"No, I wasn't Derek, I was falling for you." I said.

He was quiet than he pressed his lips to the top of my head, kissing me ever so softly.

He whispered to me again, "I still want to know how you got bit."

I laughed, "I figured that." I pulled my head out of his chest, "first, I need to grab your clothes, You're only in boxers, and you're going to freeze if I tell you the entire story." I said.

He growled, but said yes. Apparently he really wanted to know what happened, I don't blame him.

I got up and told him I would be right back. Than I ran out to the tents, grabbing the plastic bag that had his clothes in it, than ran back, he took the bag when I got back and got dressed. He came out a minute later, dressed in jeans his sweater and the jacket that I gave him. I bounced up and hugged him, he hugged me back.

"I missed you so much Hun." He said.

The endearment in his voice actually felt nice, unlike when Andrew said that same word.

"I missed you too", I pulled back to look at him," You are never leaving without me again."

"Oh, without you huh, so I can still leave?" He said

"Yes, as long as you take me with you." I said hugging him again. He laughed, making his chest shake, it felt nice.

"Chloe, where are you?" I heard Simon yell from the campsite.

"Come on Derek, we need to tell them our missions complete." I said, taking his hand and pulling him towards the camp, smiling at how dumb that sounded.

"What 'mission'?" He asked.

"Finding you", I said, turning and smiling at him.

"I thought I said not to look for me." He said, smiling down at me.

"I'm bad a listening." I responded turning and pulling him again. He walked with me over to the camp easily. Simon was looking around trying to find me.

I yelled "Hey Simon, over here!"

He looked over at me and smiled. "Hey Chloe, where did you go?" He said.

I pulled Derek through the barrier of trees around the camp. Simon just stared for moment, making Derek shift a bit, uncomfortable under his gaze. Than Simon smiled, and came over to us.

"Hey bro." He said.

Derek just nodded.

"Well if your okay", Simon started to shout, "Okay everyone Derek's' fine lets pack up and head back to the house.!" He said, cupping his hands over his mouth to make it louder.

Derek laughed, "Knew you wouldn't care bout' me." He said jokingly.

"Nope, never why would I care about you bro." He said, than came over and hugged him.

He smiled and looked at Derek, "Don't do that again, I'll make sure you don't leave this time dude."

"So are you going to take my shoes away permanently now?" Derek said, half-smiling.

Simon laughed, "I just might have to!" Simon said still laughing.

I just stared at them, "You guys are _so_ weird."

"Now you sound like Tori." Simon said laughing.

"Hahaha, very funny." I said crossing my arms and giving him a dirty look.

"Wow, it's like your twins!" He said laughing.

"I know right!" I said laughing now too.

Derek shook his head, and looked at me, his gaze intense, I smiled at him.

"Well, I guess I _should_ go grab Andrew, Clay and Elena now." Simon said.

"Yup, where are Clay and Elena any way?"

"I have _no_ _idea." _Simon said, "Why don't you howl to them or something…. Wait, Ummm does Derek know…."

"Yeah", both Derek and I answered. Simon looked from me to his brother, like he was trying to see something happening between us, probably better if he doesn't know…. Okay I already tried keeping a secret from everybody, wasn't beneficial. I looked at Derek, he nodded with out even looking at me.

"Yes." I said.

"Huh" Simon said, a confused look on his face, but I could tell in his eyes he knew why I said that but was hoping it wasn't true.

"Yes, there is something going on in between us." Derek said, his voice unemotional.

Simon's face paled. "Ummm, oh, that's- that's cool." He said, forcing a smile out, but it wasn't genuine.

"Sorry Simon, I know that you liked me but… I kind of love Derek" I said.

"That's fine; my bro deserves someone so pure anyway." He said smiling a _real_ smile this time, I returned it.

Derek put his hand on the small of my back, it sent shivers down my spine; his hands were so soft. I leaned into his chest, he was almost purring, his chest was rumbling but it was quiet, like a purr. I tried not to laugh at that.

"Kay, I get it" Simon said laughing, than he walked back over to the camp

We both laughed.

I twisted so I could hug Derek, pressing my face against him, taking in his scent. There wasn't the upset smell that was usually on Derek, this time it was more of a passionate smell. I bounced up and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you." I said yet again... How many times have we said that to each other now? Oh well I liked saying it, it was true.

"Love ya two." He said.

We walked over to the camp, Andrew was packing up the tents, and Simon was packing up mine.

"Okay good, Chloe your back", Andrew said when I walked up to him "we need you to try to find another trace of Derek before we go."

I looked back at Derek; he had a smile on his face, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, I found a trace, a pretty fresh trail too." I said, motioning for Derek to go hide. He did, by diving into the bushes.

"Okay, good then show us what way to go." Andrew said, straightening.

"Follow me," I said.

"Hurry up Simon," He shouted, "wait for him first." Andrew said to me.

"Just follow me really quick, please." I said.

"Okay, fine." He said sighing. I started to walk toward where Derek had hid. I bent acting like I was sniffing the ground, than said 'follow me'. I pointed at the bushes and said, look in there. Andrew gave me a weird look, than he pushed at the bushes, Derek was there, sitting back in the bushes smiling like a little smart-Alec.

"DEREK!" Andrew yelled, "how long have you been sitting there?" He said, he sounded mad.

"Hey! He found us last night, he slept in my tent, and he had changed and tracked my scent over here, so there's really no reason to yell at him like that." I said, stepping in between both of them and putting my hands up, Because Andrew looked like he was about to pounce.

Derek stood up and hugged me from the side, putting his face in my hair.

"I see, he slept in your tent huh." He said.

I jumped back, Derek's arms falling from my sides, I'm sure we both had the same look of shock on our face.

"NO, WE DIDN'T DO WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!" I yelled, "Derek was just lying by me, and plus he was a wolf at the time so, and we are not some horny people, Andrew, why would you even think that!" I said.

"No way", Derek said, eyes wide with surprise.

"Okay, fine I trust you two and Derek I hope you know a way back since we came all the way out here for _you._"

I looked up at Derek, worried he didn't; he glanced down at me and said, still looking at me, "I know one."

"Okay, than lets go." Andrew said, Derek grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Ok so for people who read my previous version, I didn't like how I was continuing it so this is the new REAL way I wanted to continue the story ^^**

**Sorry I took a longer time to get this up, I didn't work on typing it yesterday, but here it is now :) and I will start working on 11 rite now 2 so maybe 2 chapters tonight idk though lol**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**DPOV-**

I refused to let go of Chloe's hand as we walked back. I wanted to throw my arms around her shoulders but I could tell that Andrew very clearly had a bit of a distaste for us to be a saw it to cause she stayed at a normal distance from me except when Andrew turned to check on Simon or talk to those to werewolves I saw last night, that's when she would lean against me. Once Andrew turned though she would bounce back into place.

I followed the scent of the house back, getting mixed up a few times by Chloe's scent, it was to distracting for me. I felt drunk on it. Luckily she would get me back on track before I went to far off.

Finally the house came into view. I felt a wave of relief fly over me at the sight of it, I wanted to sleep in that borrowed bed again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chloe look up at me and she squeezed my hand. I looked down at her, confused by the worried look on her face.

"I guess you would want to go to bed right away. That's fine." Chloe said.

"What did you want to do?" I asked.

"Nothing you just go get a good sleep." Chloe said, her voice cheerful again, she gave me a bright smile.

I returned the smile as we walked through the door, I held her back as everyone came in and went straight up to bed. It had taken a long time to get home, it was now seven-o-clock at night and we hadn't stopped walking once, of course everyone wanted to sleep.

"What's up Derek?" Chloe asked when I pulled her down on the couch in the living room.

"You still going to have to tell me what happened, how you got bit." Derek said.

"I know" Chloe said, giving me a blank face.

"Ok good, but for now..." I looked up the stairs, my mind going blank when I thought of the bed waiting for me.

"Yeah I'm tired too, you go ahead and go to bed, I'm going to make sure Liz and Will haven't torn Tori to pieces yet." Chloe said, smiling at me.

I tried not to growl when she said Will's name, I still didn't like the kid even if Chloe and I could be considered a couple now.

Chloe stood and was about to start towards the kitchen when I caught her by her around the waist and pulled her back down onto my lap. She yelped slightly in surprise, making me laugh. I bent forward and kissed her on the cheek, than on her forehead then her hair. She laughed in response and leaned back into me.

"What was it you wanted to do tonight anyway?" I asked when she was curled up on my chest.

"I just wanted to go run around outside with you... You know as a wolf... But we can do that tomorrow." Chloe said, as I played with her strawberry-blond hair.

"Yeah we can do that tomorrow, after you tell me what happened... In detail" I said.

Chloe laughed quietly and closed her eyes, yawning.

I wrapped my arms around her as if she was a baby then stood, carrying her upstairs. I opened her door quietly and laid her down on the bed. She didn't let go of my neck when I put her down so she was holding me down to her right now. I kissed her then said good night.

"I don't want you to leave." Chloe whined.

"I need to get some sleep Chloe." I laughed.

"Sleep in here, with me, there's room." Chloe mumbled.

I moaned, "Chloe, let me go sleep in my bed okay."

She gave me a begging look and whined again.

"Chloe." I said a little sternly.

"Fine." She groaned.

I smiled and kissed her once more "I love you, and thank you for coming to get me, I know I was stupid about everything." I said.

"I love you too and no problem, there was noway I would let you go after that note." Chloe said.

I laughed, "good night"

"Night-night." She said, than pulled her covers up over her and rolled onto her side.

I backed to the door and flipped off her light then closed the door.

When I turned I nearly fell back into her room. Will was standing right in front of me, glaring.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Why the hell did you leave? Do you know how bad you hurt Chloe, she was depressed for a whole week without you here!" the leach said.

"I didn't know but she's fine now." I growled.

"You do know she's a werewolf right?" Will said, still glaring at me.

"Yes, do you have something to do with that?" I snarled.

"No, now let me in there." Will said a little to loud.

I felt the doorknob under my hand turn and the door opened, I glanced back and moved out of the way a bit for Chloe to see the leach in the doorway. His murderous gaze quickly shifted to his bright cheerful one and I growled, my exhausted mind trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh hi Will, how did you do with Tori?" Chloe asked him.

"I was okay, can I come in and talk to you for a while?" He said, trying to take a step into her room.

My arm quickly flew out to block the doorway a loud growl erupting from my mouth.

"Hey Derek it's fine I just want to ask how everything worked out." Will said with a smile. My growl grew louder.

"Um sorry not right now, I want to go to sleep." Chloe said, I breathed a audible sigh of relief.

"K I'll talk to you first thing tomorrow then." Will said, giving Chloe another bright smile then turning and walking down the hall to his room.

"Derek you don't need to freak out he just wanted to talk to me, he's just a friend." Chloe said.

"I don't trust him Chloe, if he shows up tomorrow before me, do not let him in." I said.

"If your not already in here when I wake up I'm going to your room."Chloe said.

"Okay, now go lay down please." I mumbled.

"Okay good night, love you." She stood on her tip-toes and kissed me on the cheek then headed back to bed.

"Love you too." I closed the door again then really went to bed.

**CPOV-**

The next morning I woke up surprised at the fact I was back in bed at the safe house. Than I remembered everything that had happened the day before and I bounced out of bed. The door flew open and Will stepped in, closing the door behind him. He had a smile on his face when he said:

"Good morning Chloe? Did you sleep well, I bet it was better than sleeping in tents, huh?"

I gave him a wary look, remembering what Derek had said last night. I honestly didn't think Will was bad but I did want to go to Derek's room since he obviously wasn't up yet.

"I slept fine, now I need to go to Derek ok." I started toward the door but Will grabbed the strap of my tank-top I use for sleeping in.

"Why do you need to go? He's not up yet." Will said, looking at me unemotionally.

"I have to go because... We agreed I would come if he wasn't up before me." I said, I felt a little uncomfortable with Will holding the strap of my tank so I took a single step and snapped back against my skin. Making me yelp in surprise. I shot a glare in his direction but he was now in front of me, my cheeks turned red for not noticing.

"Sorry, but you kind of made that happen." Will said, blocking my path.

I felt every muscle go on tense when I tried to sidestep out of the way and he stepped in front of me. He was cornering me in my room, I growled without realizing what I was doing.

"What was that for?" Will asked with a small laugh, referring to my growl.

"Your kind of locking me into my room, just a force of reaction, now let me out!" I said, my voice and anger raising by the second.

"Chloe, stay in here for a couple minutes, I'll be right back." Will gave me a devious smile then he was out the door fast with his vampire speed. The door closed and clicked.

_He locked me into my room_!

My heart started to beat wildly, why in hell did he lock me into my room? I really didn't want to do it but I slammed against the door, then I was thrown back by some sort of spell. I landed with a thud on the floor at least 3 ft back.

"What the hell?" I said loudly, than stood and tried to open the door.

As soon as my hand touched the doorknob I was shocked until I let go and collapsed onto the cold floor. What was Will doing?

I stopped panicking for a second and calmed down, closing my eyes and focusing more on the sounds from downstairs. I could hear the clinking of silverware and the microwave beeping.

_"Hello Derek" _I heard Will's voice, I tried not to cringe at the tone.

_"What do you want leach?" _Derek's voice was harsh, the microwave beeped again, telling me that what ever Derek was making hadn't been took out yet.

_"So I guess you and Chloe are together now then, judging by how she said she was supposed to go to your room this morning."_

_"Did you talk to her? Is she up?" _I'm guessing by the sound that Derek let set the silverware back down on the counter and was heading up here, then Will stopped him somehow- violently –because I heard Derek grunt in pain. My heart skipped a beat.

_"Hang on, hang on... Where do you think your going buddy?" _Will said.

Derek's growl was really easy for me to hear even from upstairs. _"If Chloe is up I'm going to go get her"_

_"You can't get her, she's spell locked in her room" _Will said, his voice sounded snotty.

_"WHAT! How!" _Derek yelled, It sounded like he was trying to stand up but Will kept pushing him back in a chair, I could tell it was a chair by the scrapping of the wood on the tiled floor.

Derek snarled frustrated with Will obviously. _"Let me up already!"_

_"There's no way you can get her out, it's charmed to throw werewolves back whenever they're near it!"_

_"WHO THE HELL PUT A SPELL ON CHLOE'S DOOR!" _Derek yelled.

_"I did"_ Everything went quiet downstairs and I felt my face go pale, I gaped at the wall. How did Will put a spell on my door? He was a vampire!

_"How in hell did you do that?" _Derek said, his confusion evident in his voice.

_"Vampires' are capable of putting spells on anything as long as I has to do with werewolves_" Will said.

Derek and I said the same thing:

"W_H_A_T_!_"_

* * *

**A/N- My tip to u, NEVER TRUST A VAMPIRE! mwahahahahahhaha lol, at least not the kind of vampire's i create :3 They cannot be trusted. Anyway, kinda creepy how Wills actin huh? I got plans o.O**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- I couldn't leave you hanging after I made you guys all mad from making it seemed like I updated ;D 2 chapters in one day:)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**CPOV**

I jumped up from where I was sitting and started to pace around the room, I could hear Derek trying to fight off Will but he was to strong for him. And that's saying a _lot_! I started to growl again then looked at the door, I went to the wall, counted to three than charged at it. As soon as I was in distance to touch the wood framing I was thrown back against the wall. I clenched my teeth at the impact than slid down the wall and crumpled into a heap. The blow had knocked the wind outta me, leaving me gasping for air on the floor.

I could hear Derek and Will fighting in the kitchen. It sounded like Derek was getting the raw end of the fight, all I heard was his gasps and grunts. Each time I heard one it drove me more crazy. I heard a band and I howled, knowing it was Derek being thrown against something.

Where the hell is everybody? Why did Will lock me in here? Why can't we get a break?

I was turning in circles, trying to find a way to get out of my room and down to help Derek. Everything I tried though failed.

"Chloe." I kept trying to pry the door open with a metal rod I pulled out of my closet organizer.

"Chloe, stop." I heaved on the rod like it was a crowbar.

"CHLOE!" Finally I span, the rod flying out of my hands and landing with a loud clatter in the corner.

Liz stood in front me, staring at me like I was crazy.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"Will locked me in my room with some kind of spell that knock back werewolves and he's down there fighting with Derek right now. It's driving me crazy cause I can't get out and I can hear Derek getting beaten up down there!" I was bouncing in place.

"Okay okay okay! Calm Down! Let me try to open the door!" Liz yelled.

I froze in place, HOW HAD I NOT THOUGHT OF THAT! Liz was a poltergeist she could open the spell locked door as long as it was just locked for werewolves!

I watched Liz run to the door and grab the knob, she didn't get shocked or thrown back. She opened it as easy as any door and waved me through fast, I ran out and bolted to the kitchen. I felt a tremor go down my spine and then I was standing in the doorway growling at Will who had Derek pinned on the ground. Blood was dripping from Derek's nose.

"WHAT! How did you get out?" Will yelled.

I tried to say Liz but all that came out was a snarl. That's when I noticed how big everything looked. I had changed while I was running down the hall, that's what that tremor had been.

I quickly dismissed the shock of how fast and painlessly I had a changed and got into a pouncing position, growling.

Derek quickly took advantage of the distraction and took a good crack at Will's head. He fell off him and onto the floor, Derek jumped on top of him but got blown back as soon as he got another fist up.

Derek splat against the wall, head cracking against it. Will jumped up from the floor and onto the table, glaring at Derek. I charged and tried to body tackling him but hit some kind of barrier that felt similar to the one blocking the house from the rest of the world. I fell onto the floor on my back, I quickly righted myself than ran in front of the crumpled Derek, trying to stall Will while Derek got back on his feet.

"Chloe get out of the way! I don't want to hurt you!" Will yelled, his voice sounded evil.

"Chloe!" Derek coughed behind me, I glanced back. He must have not known it was me since he had never seen me as a wolf. His eyes widened and yelled "WATCH OUT!"

I didn't move fast enough before I got stabbed in side with a butcher's knife from the kitchen. I yelped and started to squirm trying to get off the blade. Will pulled it out of my flank, and I stumbled to the side. Out of no where changing back to human and collapsing in the corner holding my side where blood had drenched my tank.

Everything was starting to fade to black, I heard Derek's snarl and something crack. Next I could feel arms wrapping around me and picking me up. I tried to fight, swinging my arms weakly around, my legs flailing.

"Chloe it's Derek just hang on." I immediately stopped and struggled to see where he was exactly. Once I saw his green eyes I figured out how he was holding me and I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face into his chest.

He was running somewhere, I couldn't tell where and I didn't care. As long as he had me and Will was knocked out or not around us right now.

Derek lay me down on his bed than took my hand and squeezed it, "I'll be right back ok."

I nodded trying to keep my eyes open, but failing horribly. I passed out as soon I Derek walked away from the bed.

**DPOV**

This was horrible, first it started with finding out Chloe had been spell locked in her room, then finding out that Will was capable of casting spells on us, then I got in a fight with Will. Next I mixed up my girlfriend with Elena when she came into the kitchen then she got stabbed with a knife in the side.

I was rushing around, trying to find things to clean up Chloe's wound. I could tell that she had passed out. My heart was beating double time, I was moving to fast and stumbling over everything. Finally I got the stuff to clean up an emergency knife cut and I went to fix her up.

After I got Chloe cleaned up I glanced around the room. Trying to calm down, she was still asleep and was no longer covered in blood, it just looked like she was asleep. I sat down on the bed, knowing that Will had spell locked the door again. I had tried the door when I needed to wait a minute with cleaning up Chloe.

I couldn't help but wonder where everyone was when the cell phone on top of the TV in my room went off. I stood and went to get it, it was Andrew.

"Andrew where are you?" I said urgently.

"We're at the store, we should be back soon I was just calling to make sure you were up now. When we left both you and Chloe were asleep so I figured I should let you sleep. Is everything ok?"

"No-" I heard Chloe mumbling something behind me and I turned, her eyes were open, talking to someone and by the floating icepack I knew it was Liz.

"No? What's going on Derek? Where's Chloe?"

"Chloe and I are spell locked into my room by Will, apparently he can do that. But he's going crazy, he locked Chloe in her room and started to fight with me, he gave me a bloody nose and nearly knocked me out, then he stabbed Chloe in the side with the knife from the kitchen. I got her cleaned up but now she's lying on the bed and Liz is holding an icepack on her side. We're ok for now but I don't know if you should come back or not... I don't know what Will is doing right now." I explained.

"CHLOE WAS STABBED!" Andrew yelled. I could hear Tori and Simon yell on the other end too.

"She's okay! I got her cleaned up she's lying down right now, she got out of the room and was helping me with Will when she got stabbed. I'm not going to let Will close to her we're ok right now but... Like I said I don't know what Will is doing." I said.

"Ok just hold down the fort till we get back ok, God I wish Elena and Clay were still there. I'll see what I can do Derek, just make sure Chloe's ok."

"Ok I will." I said, my voice flat.

"Hang in there Derek." Andrew said than hung up.

I set the phone on the table and turned to look at Chloe, the floating ice pack lightly touching Chloe's side, she winced every time it touched.

"Are you ok Chloe?" I said lightly.

She looked back at me, "It hurts." She whispered.

I sat down next to her on the floor and took her hand again. "I know it does Hun just hang on. I'd get you some pain killers but we're locked in again."

"Get rid of him Derek I hate him!" Chloe growled.

I stood back up and hugged her, "I know, I hate him too, and he will be gone soon I promise, I will not let him walk out of this house unharmed again."

Chloe moaned and said "You can put it back."

I looked at her confused, "put what back?"

"Sorry not you, I meant Liz."

"Oh"

I sat on the bed and Chloe pulled me back so I was lying down, than she put her head on my chest and sighed. I rubbed her back, letting her fall back asleep.

* * *

**A/N- What do u think? PLZ review :)**


End file.
